Biomass gasification based generators are an attractive method for power generation, given they are fueled with carbonaceous byproducts that are inexpensive or free to source. However, conventional biomass gasifiers are often large, sprawling assemblies, preventing consumer adoption due to their significant footprint, complexity of operation, and difficult transport logistics. What is desired is a complete and compact biomass power generation system in a single box enclosure, in the manner typical of a liquid-fueled genset, such as a diesel or LPG generator. However, it is difficult to achieve this configuration with a gasifier genset given the significant number of components involved, the large hopper required for low energy density biomass, and the complexity of solid fuel feeding systems. Until these problems are solved, very few biomass gasification based generators will be deployed, and their many potential benefits will not be realized. Therefore, there is a need in the biomass gasification generator field to create an improved, fully integrated, and compact system that meets user expectations for contemporary power generation equipment.